First Kiss Italian
by Aisling-Siobhan
Summary: Translated by valentina giacobazzi. LMDM Draco’s never been kissed before. When he’s arrested and sentenced to Azkaban until his execution, Draco offers his first kiss to his temporary cellmate. His first kiss is better given to anyone than a Dementor.


**First kiss**

Draco Malfoy aveva 17 anni e non era mai stato baciato prima.

Sapeva di avere cose ben più importanti di cui occuparsi, ma non poteva farci niente.

Stava scappando per salvarsi la vita e tutto quello a cui riusciva a pensare era che nessuno l'aveva mai baciato.

Aveva fallito la sua prima, e ultima, missione per il Lord Oscuro.

Non aveva avuto una seconda occasione.

Quando Severus aveva preso il suo posto, uccidendo il preside Albus Silente, e onorando io patto che aveva stretto con la madre di Draco, Draco aveva saputo che era solo questione di tempo prima che fosse ucciso.

Lui aveva fallito.

E anche Severus lo sapeva.

Ed è per questo che Severus non lo aveva riportato dal Lord Oscuro.

Invece, l'aveva portato nella foresta proibita, e quando furono lontani da Hogwarts, per la distanza che entrambi potevano percorrere correndo, prima di smaterializzare entrambi nel mezzo nel nulla.

E dopo se ne era andato.

Severus si era smaterializzato dal Lord Oscuro per informarlo che Draco era scappato; Severus aveva subito la punizione che doveva essere di Draco ed ora era morto.

Draco era stato lasciato solo.

Draco stava fuggendo per salvarsi la vita una volta in più, perché era stato abbastanza stupido da usare la magia per tenersi pulito, piuttosto che usare il lago che aveva appena passato.

Ora gli Auror lo stavano cercando nella stessa foresta che lo aveva nascosto per i pochi giorni precedenti alla sua cattura.

Non si era chiesto se suo padre pensasse che fosse un dispiacere.

Non era riuscito a stare nemmeno una settimana contando solo su se stesso.

Aveva compiuto 17 anni in Giugno; aveva fallito la missione per il Lord Oscuro in Giugno; era stato arrestato e mandato ad Azkaban nello stesso Giugno.

E ancora, l'ultimo pensiero nella sua mente era che non era mai stato baciato prima.

XXX

Draco poteva dire di non essere molto felice del suo compagno di cella, ma non si preoccupò perché sapeva che non sarebbe importato a nessuno.

Suo padre era più pulito di quanto Draco aveva pensato, considerando che l'uomo era stato ad Azkaban più o meno 2 anni.

Quando Draco aveva chiesto, Lucius Malfoy si era lasciato scappare una risata rauca e aveva detto maliziosamente, "Indipendentemente dal fatto che io sono, parole loro, 'spazzatura dei Mangiamorte', sono ancora più in alto di loro nella catena alimentare," ghignò al detto babbano, Draco non sapeva neppure il perché si era preso il disturbo di dirlo, "Perché, mio caro ragazzo, per la grandezza del mio patrimonio."

Questo voleva dire che, differentemente dagli altri prigionieri, Lucius poteva usare regolarmente usare la vasca da bagno delle guardie.

A volte poteva usare la sua bacchetta, che non era stata rotta, come invece diceva la legge del Ministro.

E poteva avere anche altri oggetti che non avrebbe dovuto avere, come giornali, libri, visitatori se ce n'erano, e amanti.

Tutte le guardie umane potevano ammettere che Lucius era semplicemente fantastico, e quando chiedeva nessuno di loro poteva resistere al fascino Malfoy.

I due anni che Lucius aveva passato ad Azkaban erano stati quasi piacevoli a confronto con lo stress e le punizioni che aveva sofferto sotto il secondo regno del Lord Oscuro.

Draco poteva crederci. Sapeva in che modo lavorava la politica; lo sapeva da quando era bambino. Sapeva che suo padre si era comprato la libertà da Azkaban la prima volta; la prima colta che Harry Potter aveva sconfitto il Lord Oscuro, perché aveva abbastanza soldi per farlo.

Draco si chiedeva se avrebbe potuto farlo anche lui, considerando che i soldi li Lucius un giorno sarebbero stati suoi…sempre che fosse riuscito ad uscire da Azkaban un giorno.

"Non ci pensare nemmeno, Draco."

Aveva ordinato Lucius impetuosamente.

I suoi occhi grigio acciaio avevano fissato quelli si suo figlio e l'uomo aveva sorriso crudelmente al suo erede.

"Loro ti condanneranno al bacio del Dissennatore. Il processo è solo una formalità."

"Tu-?" Aveva cominciato a chiedere Draco, ma la sua voce si era spenta.

"Ovvio che non lo faranno." Lucius aveva sbuffato. "Io sono Lord Malfoy, e il titolo non avrà eredi una volta che tu sarai morto. Loro non potranno farmi dare il Bacio, prima che io designi un altro erede, o tutti i nostri soldi e proprietà andranno ai Goblin della Gringotts."

Draco aveva sbuffato sarcasticamente, " Non possiamo lasciare che accada, vero?" Lucius aveva alzato un sopracciglio, ma aveva annuito al suo ironico assenso.

"Cosa ti preoccupa allora?"

"Tranne morire?"Aveva chiesto Draco con cattiveria.

"Tu non morirai. I Dissennatori si limiteranno a mangiare la tua anima. Il tuo corpo si siederà e respirerà, digerirà, ed espellerà gli escrementi, ma tu sarai ancora vivo."

Aveva detto Lucius, più che altro a se stesso. Si era chiesto quanto ci avrebbe messo il ministero prima di convincere i Goblin a ignorare la clausola dell'erede per ereditare.

Una vola che il ministero avesse messo le mani sui soldi di suo figlio Lucius sapeva che anche lui avrebbe ricevuto il Bacio.

Non era una bella prospettiva.

"Tranne morire, allora, cosa ti preoccupa?" Aveva chiesto ancora Lucius, togliendo dalla mente il pensiero della sua stessa fine.

Lui amava, a suo modo, suo figlio, supponeva, ma amava se stesso di più. Come era supposto facessero tutti i Malfoy.

Loro cercavano di essere sempre i numeri 1, e se questo voleva dire andare ad Azkaban senza fare storie e lasciare vostro figlio alla pietà e alla rabbia del Lord Oscuro per salvarvi, allora l'avreste fatto.

E ancore, lui aveva pensato che avrebbe provato rimorso per la morte del figlio, non fosse altro che per il ruolo che aveva giocato nella fine del ragazzo.

"Non sono mai stato baciato." Aveva detto Draco tristemente.

Aveva sempre avuto altre cose di cui preoccuparsi. Come infastidire Potter, o mantenere suo padre felice, o fare pratica a servire il Lord Oscuro, e nonostante il suo comportamento serpeverde aveva sempre sperato di donare la sua prima volta a qualcuno che amava veramente.

I suoi numerosi amici si erano offerti, certamente, ma lui non aveva voluto ricordare solo una scopata veloce. Lui aveva sempre voluto 'per sempre', e l'avrebbe avuto,no? Cos'era più 'per sempre' del Bacio di un Dissennatore? Il suo primo bacio.

"Sei vergine?" Aveva chiesto Lucius incredulo. Lui e suo figlio non avevano mai discorso di questi argomenti prima. Lucius aveva sempre lasciato questo tipo di chiacchierate a sua moglie.

"Si. Ma non sono mai neanche stato baciato prima." Draco aveva distolto lo sguardo da quello perforante del padre. Un sopracciglio si alzò in rimprovero.

"Il tuo primo bacio sarà quello del Dissennatore? Oh, ragazzo mio, non pensavo che ne avessi così paura."

Lucius ava riso un pochino in rimprovero.

Draco si era rifiutato di rispondere qualcosa, ma era trasalito al suono.

"Suppongo, se sei preoccupato, di poterti arrangiare un incontro con una delle guardie per, come dire, introdurti in questo?"

"NO!" Aveva urlato Draco terrorizzato. "No. Ho aspettato per una ragione."

"E che ragione sarebbe, figlio? Amore, hmm?" Aveva chiesto Lucius, la sua voce fredda e i suoi occhi stretti.

"Voglio che sia qualcosa che ricorderò per sempre." Aveva detto Draco, la sua voce calma e triste.

L'ironia era stata troppa per Lucius, che ancora una volta rise di fronte al dilemma del figlio.

"E per sempre sarà. Non so come ricorderai come un guscio vuoto."

Lui aveva sorriso e Draco aveva stretto i pugni.

"Allora stai rifiutando la mia offerta?"

Draco aveva annuito.

"Molto bene. E riguardo ai tuoi amici? Posso fare in modo che ti vengano a visitare."

Draco lo aveva guardato di traverso.

"E Potter?"

Draco aveva alzato di scatto la testa.

"Ti importa di lui, no? Lui è tutto quello di cui parli, tutto quello di cui pensi; sono certo che moriresti felice se lui ti baciasse, vero?"

"Oh non dire sciocchezze, padre."

Lucius aveva girato il suo corpo per non vedere Draco e aveva fatto un piccolo sorriso verso il muro.

Povero, innocente, Draco, aveva pensato.

Sarebbero mai finite le sorprese?

Un Malfoy innocente!

"E riguardo a qualcuno vicino alla famiglia? Sono sicuro che tua madre sarà eccitatissima di rivederti!"

Aveva ghignato, quando si era girato per guardare il figlio di nuovo.

Draco era impallidito, i suoi occhi erano spalancati.

"Come ti permetti!"

Aveva sibilato con rabbia.

"Lascia mia madre fuori da questo."

"Non stavo insinuando nulla, figlio. Stavo solamente suggerendo che poteva essere meglio condividere un 'per sempre' all'interno della famiglia."

Lucius aveva sorriso.

"Anche tu sei della famiglia."

Aveva detto, come se il pensiero di essere messo in relazione con Lucius lo irritasse.

"Si. Lo sono."

Lucius aveva sorriso, e prima che Draco avesse potuto accorgersi di quello che stava succedendo, Lucius lo aveva spinto contro il muro in fondo della cella.

Con un mugolio, Lucius aveva premuto le loro labbra una contro l'altra e aveva proceduto a violentare la bocca di Draco.

Lui aveva spinto e picchiato le spalle del padre, ma la presa dell'uomo più anziano non si era allentata.

"Un così bel ragazzo."

Aveva sussurrato Lucius in apprezzamento quando si tirò indietro.

Aveva mosso la parte inferiore del suo corpo in avanti, così era premuto fortemente contro suo figlio, una gamba premuta tra quelle di Draco, aprendole.

Draco aveva iniziato a tremare quando una mano del padre era salita sulla sua guancia.

Lucius aveva girato la faccia di Draco verso la sua lentamente, con calma, premendo le loro labbra una contro l'altra una volta ancora.

Draco aveva chiuso la sua bocca, cercando disperatamente di sconfiggere il padre, ma le mani di Lucius avevano stretto la mandibola del ragazzo tanto forte che con un gemito, la bocca di Draco si aprì.

La lingua di Lucius era entrata dentro, tracciando con attenzione ogni forma, ogni dente e ogni spazio.

L'aveva guidata lungo la lingua di Draco, facendo gemere involontariamente di piacere il ragazzo.

Quando entrambi erano senza fiato Lucius aveva tirato indietro la sua faccia, ma non aveva scostato il suo corpo da quello in trappola del figlio.

"Considerati baciato, Draco." Draco aveva ansato gli occhi pieni di lussuria e paura.

"Che-?" Aveva chiesto incoerentemente.

"Hai un sapore divino" Aveva fatto le fusa Lucius, accarezzando la guancia del figlio con la punta dell'indice.

"Avrei dovuto baciarti anni fa."

Draco si era tirato indietro gli occhi ancora più spalancati.

"Che stai facendo?" Aveva chiesto, la sua voce tramava.

"Avresti veramente voluto che il Dissennatore avesse preso il tuo primo bacio?" Draco aveva scosso la sua te sta, esitante.

" Bene, suppongo che la tua verginità sia al sicuro da loro, alla fine. È davvero un peccato che tu non proverai mai la gioia di un rapporto."

Lucius aveva ridacchiato ancora, e finalmente si era mosso da suo figlio.

Draco era scivolato per terra lungo il muro, trasformandosi in una palla sul pavimento tremando e le lacrime erano cominciate a cadere.

"Divino."  
Aveva mormorato ancora Lucius, dando un'occhiata a dove suo figlio tremava sul pavimento; le labbra gonfie e la faccia rossa.

XXX

Loro erano venuti la mattina dopo e Draco era stato condotto, calciante e urlante in tribunale pieno di membri del Wizengamot e di spettatori.

Lucius camminava dietro di lui, controllato da una delle sue guardie.

Abbastanza denaro aveva assicurato a Lucius un posto in prima fila per l'esecuzione del figlio.

Draco aveva pianto silenziosamente quando gli Auror lo avevano incatenato ad una sedia nel centro della stanza.

"Draco Malfoy, sei stato giudicato colpevole di far parte delle attività dei Mangiamorte, e di aver cospirato ad un omicidio. Sei stato accusato di aver accettato di essere il complice nell'omicidio di Albus Silente, ultimo Preside di Hogwarts."

Draco aveva scosso la testa, incredulo. Non aveva diritto ad un vero processo? Aveva guardato verso suo padre.

Lucius aveva sillabato, "formalità", prima di tornare a portare la sua attenzione ai membri della giuria.

"Ti condanno al Bacio del Dissennatore." Draco aveva urlato e provato a fuggire dalla sedia, quando la porta dietro alla corte si era aperta e un Dissennatore fluttuò nella stanza.

Più Draco cercava di liberarsi più le catene si stringevano attorno ai suoi polsi e fianchi, fino a che fu quasi completamente incapace di muoverle.

"Per favore no."

Implorava piano.

"Non ho fatto nulla di male!"

Quando un Dissennatore è vicino, tu rivivi i tuoi peggiori ricordi, perché questo ti fa stare male, e permette al Dissennatore di averti in suo potere prima.

Quando il Dissennatore era arrivato vicinissimo al viso di Draco, Draco aveva dimenticato che la creatura fosse li.

Stava ancora piangendo e implorando, ma stava parlando a suo padre.

Lucius Malfoy era in piedi difronte a lui, sorridendo maliziosamente.

Il viso da Lucius era venuto più vicino al suo, e Draco aveva stretto le labbra ancora una volta.

La mano di Lucius aveva tenuto fermo il mento di Draco e lo aveva stretto fino a che la sua bocca non si era aperta e non aveva gemuto per il dolore.

Le labbra fredde, così fredde, di Lucius avevano incontrato quelle di Draco e lui non poteva nemmeno gridare.

Ogni suono che faceva era inghiottito dalla bocca del padre.

Suo padre aveva mangiato tutti quei ricordi veramente felici che Draco avesse mai avuto, mentre lo costringeva a ricordare tutti i brutti ricordi prima di mangiare anche quelli.

La risata di Lucius aveva vibrato nella sua mente, e ancora una volta, Draco si era ritrovato nella sua cella.

Piuttosto che il suo primo bacio fosse stato rubato da un Dissennatore, suo padre lo aveva derubato di esso.

Con un ultimo piccolo sospiro, Draco cadde immobile, come il Dissennatore che stava davanti a lui, aveva succhiato l'ultima parte dell'anima di Draco dal suo corpo.

Gli occhi di mercurio di Draco si scurirono, diventando di un grigio morto.

Stranamente, quando la sua anima lasciò il corpo, anche il cuore di Draco smise di battere.

Lui non era più solo un guscio senz'anima, Draco Malfoy era, attualmente, morto.

Draco Malfoy era morto vergine.

Lucius si preoccupò del funerale da Azkaban, e loro gli permisero di uscire per la cerimonia funebre, si era premunito di essere accompagnato da due guardie, come da ordini, e di rinunciare alla sua bacchetta per quel giorno.

Aveva accettato facilmente, anche se solo per vederla faccia di sua moglie quando la lapide di Draco sarebbe stata scoperta.

Quando la bara era stata messa nella tomba, e il becchino aveva iniziato a gettare terra nel buco, Lucius si era avvicinato alla sommità della tomba di suo figlio, e con un sorriso lui aveva tolto il panno di seta nera che copriva la larga pietra.

La lapide era una miniatura di un Ungano spinato, che stava prendendo il volo.

Il suo collo era inarcato, la testa alta mentre alzava le zampe anteriori con un battito d'ali.

Nella zampa frontale c'era una targa, dove c'era scritto"Draconias Lucien Malfoy. 1980-1997. Mai stato baciato."

Lucius non sveva potuto trattenersi dal ridere quando la faccia di Narcissa Malfoy era impallidita e aveva iniziato a urlare e a maledirlo.

Lui aveva riso l'intero viaggio di ritorno ad Azkaban. E aveva deciso che la prossima volta che gli avessero permesso di scrivere una lettera, avrebbe informato sua moglie su tutto ciò che c'era da sapere sul primo bacio di Draco.

Era stato un peccato che non avevano fatto nient'altro che baciarsi, aveva deciso Lucius, suo figlio era stato veramente divino.

D'altro canto, aveva pensato Lucius, probabilmente suo figlio avrebbe preferito che fosse stato un Dissennatore a violentare la sua bocca piuttosto che il padre, per il suo primo bacio.

Ma come si dice: se i desideri fossero cavalli.

Lucius ridacchiò piano, e passò le dita sulle sue labbra, ricordando il sapore del bacio di Draco.


End file.
